


Of Serpents & Moons

by MaskedNightingale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Fenrir Greyback, Basilisks, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Cursed Harry Potter, Dark Albus Dumbledore, Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Fenrir is the father of all werewolves, Fluff, Fluff until Zinn is of age, Gen, Girl-Who-Lived (Harry Potter), Grandpa Lyall, Harry Potter Has a Twin, Harry Potter is a Horcrux, Horcrux Companions, Hufflepuff Harry Potter, Ill Harry Potter, James Potter Bashing, James Potter Lives, Luna Lovegood is a Good Friend, Magical Illness, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Marvolo Gaunt's Ring, Moony - Freeform, Papa Wolf Remus, Parselmouth Harry Potter, Parselmouths, Possessive Voldemort (Harry Potter), Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem, Spoonie character, Tom Riddle's Diary, Werewolves, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived (Harry Potter), Zinnimort, eventual Harry Potter/Voldemort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedNightingale/pseuds/MaskedNightingale
Summary: Born too powerful to be shaped for 'the greater good' femHarry is cursed by Dumbledore. Her powers are siphoned off to her twin who later becomes known as the boy-who-lived. Blamed for her mother's death, young baby Zinnia (femHarry) is stripped of family magic and is only saved when Remus and his father step forward and adopt her.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 35
Kudos: 312





	1. The Sorting Hat's Adventure in the Mind of a Child

**Author's Note:**

> This is another WIP I'm adding to my workload. It was one that has been screaming at me to be posted so here it is. My other WIP are not forgotten and are being worked on.
> 
> Without further ado, I hope you enjoy my new femHarry story.

The sorting hat was thoroughly confused. 

_ “Zinnia Lupin...that last name…” _

_ “I already know that I’m adopted.”  _

A zing of excruciating pain went through the child, her thoughts betraying that she’d already taken an extra strength pain potion in anticipation. Still even the hat could feel the echoes of pain, something with which he never thought he’d actually feel. 

_ “I’m sorry.” _

_ “It is not your fault child. Yes...not your fault at all. That wizard always had the makings of a Slytherin in cunning however his actions were always far too bold.”  _

The hat was looking through the earlier memories of the child, memories that most children would never have been able to retain. 

_ “Where should I put you child?”  _

_ “I know I seem lazy and sloth, but I didn’t read of any places where I’d fit with that quality.” _

_ “Oh dear, you are far from those things. Your magic is fighting every day to set you free no wonder you have no energy….In fact, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw would suit you well.”  _

_ “Where are the dormitories?”  _

_ “Ravenclaw’s are high up in a tower that overlooks the Hogwarts grounds quite picturesque from what I’ve heard.” _

A forlorn sigh came from the girl below him,  _ “I’m afraid that won’t work. I will not have the energy to make the daily climb up numerous stairs. It’s going to be hard enough with classes.”  _

_ “Hm...You would do well in Slytherin with your ambition regarding magical beings.”  _

At this a wave of indignation came over the child,  _ “They have magic just like us, why are so many so prejudiced against them?” _

_ “Yes, yes. I can see how your grandfather’s mistakes have inspired you to right them.” _

_ “Grandpa Lyall said the wrong thing at the wrong time, and Papa has had to suffer for them. But Moony and I have come to an arrangement so it’s not as bad as it once was.”  _

_ “You seemed to have brought the Lupin line back to life, little one. However Slytherin despite matching your ambition and yes...I see you have the slyness too...hmm you might not be safe there though.”  _

The hat was quite distracted with how much he’d come to care (if that was even possible for an entity himself) for the little girl. Approaching him at the start she seemed to be this mousy little thing, hair dull and lifeless with eyes downcast; she had seemed like she was barely able to stand on her two feet. 

However, once he was set upon her head he found that despite what her body might seem to show her mind was alive and vibrant. He had found himself, a shadow, upon a meadowlike path that weaved through fields of wildflowers. He had been so shocked by the mindscape of a girl so young, he had been actually guided through her mind’s paths until he came upon an interesting sight. Before him there had been a line of doors that stood unaided in the field. 

A red door held a neon sign above it flashing: Ambitions, Determinations and Passions

An orange door’s words were: People, Places and Things that Make Me Happy

The yellow door’s words were: My Thoughts

The green door’s words were: I Can Only Rely On Me

The blue door’s words: Loyalties

Indigo door: The Things I Know to be True

Brown door: Where I Feel Safe

Gray: My Morals

Black: My Secrets

Never in all the centuries, all the minds he’d seen, had he ever found a mind quite like the child’s. 

_ “You mentioned Hufflepuff earlier? Where are their dormitories?”  _

_ “Oh yes...that might work. They are by the kitchen, in the dungeons.”  _

_ “Do you think I’ll be safe there?”  _ The child trembled from beneath him, her anxiety making him worry she might pass out from beneath him. 

_ “Yes, I do believe you will. The Hufflepuffs are known to be ever so loyal and if ever you were ill, or had fainted somewhere a Hufflepuff would surely seek you out to make sure you were taken care of. So that’s decided, I will miss you little Zinnia. Perhaps you could visit me sometime?”  _

_ “I would be honored.”  _

  
_ “Excellent! _ HUFFLEPUFF!” 


	2. The Hufflepuff is the Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voldemort makes a couple of discoveries.

Professor Quirrell was not one to be easily distracted from a goal, being an eager Ravenclaw he had always sought knowledge with a fevered desire deep within. Thus when the Dark Lord Voldemort had come to him, in need of a host, promising him knowledge and power in exchange, Quirrell was quick to accept the offer...damn the consequences. 

However, Voldemort had been silent recently. Something heavy upon him that he didn’t let Quirrell see. Quirrell, though, was sure it had to do with the Boy-Who-Lived and the young Lupin who seemed to react adversely whenever put in his proximity. 

The boy was arrogant, his fame clearly having gone to his head. His power was mostly average, according to other professors, except when in the room with the strange little Lupin girl. While she was having a seizure whenever placed even a stone’s throw from the Potter heir, the young boy would be able to execute a spell almost perfectly. 

Then there was curiosity of the young girl’s scar upon her forehead, normally hidden by bangs, it emitted a very curiously familiar magic that would always seem to stir Voldemort from his ponderings. She would always linger after class and look up at him with her dull eyes that seemed to only start to sparkle when his eyes connected with hers. At first he thought it was a silly little schoolgirl crush, which normally would have made him preen proudly but from such a little mousy child it dulled it supremely. 

However, it was after he accepted her request to do homework in his classroom during her free periods and his that he found out the truth. 

“Thank you Professor Quirrell, sir. I know you probably find it annoying for me to be here. But…” She was in front of his desk now, and he noticed her face looked just a little brighter, her eyes not as listless and her hair a little shinier. “I feel healthier when I’m around you. There’s so few things that seem to work, I was wondering if you might be a Parselmouth. You see it would make sense if you were because the only other time I feel this way is when I’m with snakes. I would have brought a snake as a familiar but…” She sighed and her voice hardened, “The Headmaster would not allow it.” 

Quirrell could feel Voldemort’s interest, and surrendered to his control. 

“Why would you have a snake as a familiar?” 

“Oh! I’m a Parselmouth.” She smiled brightly up at him from her small stature, her eyes lightening even more. “I have to go out near the Forbidden Forest even to find snakes here.” She sighed, “Which takes a lot of my little bit of energy, but its worth it.” She shrugged with a smile upon her pale lips. 

The professor’s eyes narrowed, “Parselmouths are very rare. Some believe them to be completely extinct.” With wand in hand, he performed Serpensortia, a beautiful emerald snake coming from the tip of his wand. 

His head swiveled at the young girl’s gasp, but instead of fear he was greeted with a brilliant smile. 

~You are beautiful!~

The emerald snake tilted his head to the side.

~Little speaker, why have you summoned me?~

~Oh I wasn’t the one to bring you forth; but would you like to be my friend?~

Quirrell’s eyes had turned crimson as he watched the exchange, Voldemort in full control leaned forward as he watched the young girl have a conversation with the snake. 

The girl turned her head toward him.

~Can you not do the counter spell? I’ll hide him well!~

Her face turned crimson as she realized she had spoken still in Parseltongue, her mouth opened once more to translate what she’d said.

~I will not vanish him. Keep him secret. Keep this a secret.~

The young girl tilted her head, her teeth flashing and for a moment she seemed to have a fanged smile. 

~Of course. My thoughts are easily hidden. Papa says I’m a natural Occulmens~ 

As the girl left the room, the emerald snake now wrapped around her middle beneath her robes, the crimson eyed Professor smiled realizing he had found two very important things. 

The child was the true child-who-lived, making her his horcrux but more importantly she was his key to finally claiming his Slytherin lordship. 

He would be keeping a close eye on his little horcrux. 


	3. The Girl: Bane of Dumbledore's Existence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see into the mind of this universe's Dumbledore's mind, and it isn't pretty.

Dumbledore was frustrated. He had long believed that the curse he had put upon the youngest Potter would cause her to become a squib; thus neutralizing her from becoming a roadblock in his future plans. However, her magic was powerful; so powerful that it had bested one dark lord already; so powerful that it still fought against the curse that had been upon her since she was barely a year old. 

When she was thrown away by Lord Potter, after the death of Lily, Dumbledore thought that at last he would not have to worry. However, Remus Lupin had stepped forward and along with his father they had adopted her, saving her from dying when the Potter family magic had been ripped from her. 

He was thankful at least that neither Lupins were in the political scene, Remus due to his furry problem and his father due to his past mistakes. They had an apothecary that both son and father ran, the Lupin family fortune having long ago disappeared. Losing Remus’s loyalty to Lord Potter was an unfortunate setback, however Dumbledore wasn’t too disappointed for the new Lord Black still supported the Potters. 

The boy had turned out exactly as Dumbledore hoped. Just powerful enough for it to be believable that he had vanquished a dark lord, however not too much so as to make him a danger. He was arrogant, self-righteous, bold and impulsive. He was his father and very little of his late mother, perfect to influence. 

What was worrying was the effects of the curse upon the girl when she was near himself or the Heir Potter. He was worried if looked at too closely someone might be able to put the dots together. She would seizure if near either of them, so bad that at times she would faint. Her Head of House was always fluttering around the girl like an anxious butterfly, and had dispatched a Hufflepuff to always be by the girl’s side. 

However, what was more concerning was the fact that the girl liked Professor Quirrell. Dumbledore was no fool, he knew what Quirrell hid beneath his turban. However, in order for Dumbledore’s plans to continue he would need the Dark Lord Voldemort to rise once more. Voldemort an easy target for ‘evil doings’ would keep the attention off Dumbledore himself. 

However, she needed to be an easy thing to throw away later. She needed to get on the Dark Lord’s radar as something that needed to be destroyed. If not, then Dumbledore would have to find another way to get rid of her which was far too much work. 

The other problem appeared when he came upon her in the hospital ward, she was asleep and so he thought he’d be able to slip into her mind easily. 

He was lost in a meadow of wildflowers with no path before him, just fields upon fields of blooms. He pushed through them seeking to find a shield he could push through but there didn’t seem to be one. Every time he reached the tree line, he would walk right back into another field of wildflowers. He would pick a flower, but then it would wilt immediately between his fingertips. 

He retracted from her mind, more confused than ever. She either was a natural Occulmens or she did not have anything to show. 

At his next meeting with the staff he turned toward Professor Sprout with a worried look upon his elder features. 

“How is your ill student, Pomona?” 

“Oh the poor dear had a turn for the worst last night. Her grandfather sent a house elf to stay by her side, I suppose the little dear has been somewhat of a nursemaid for the child since she was a wee babe.” Professor Sprout’s wild curls shook on either side of her head as she shook her head sadly, “That poor child, Poppy can’t seem to find anything wrong with her. It’s all very odd.” 

Dumbledore held back a sigh of relief, it seemed his memory block on Poppy had worked. 

“Yes, poor child. I was curious how her classes are going?” 

“Zinnia is such a bright child with such an affinity for all living creatures, flora and beast. Hagrid and I have talked at length about her talents. It seems like second nature to her.” 

Professor McGonagall spoke up, “Despite her lapses in health, I’ve found the child to be quite powerful. She needs to only learn something once, before she’s able to execute it.” 

“Yes!” Professor Flitwick stood upon his stack of books upon his chair, “Zinnia has the most impressive memory I’ve ever seen. She just needs to hear the pronunciation of a charm once before she can cast it.” 

“Professor Quirrell, what are your thoughts on the child?”

Intelligent pale blue eyes peered at Dumbledore before the almost too-soft voice of the Professor came forward a stutter upon his lips. 

“Smart...child. I find...her home...work well done.” 

They held each other’s gazes for only a moment more, each knowing the other had more to say but would never say it. 

“I see, well off to the next topic of discussion…” 

Dumbledore realized even as he finished the meeting that day, he would have to keep an eye on the child. However, he knew he would have to be wary of how close he came to her; in case the truth behind her ailments came to light. 


	4. The Hufflepuff Wins the Dark Lord's Favor

It was at the end of the year, where Voldemort finally tested Zinnia. Instead of knocking her out, like he would have any other student; he asked her to come with him for a ‘favor’. 

As she stood in front of the mirror, below the school’s third corridor; she looked down at her laden pocket and turned to smile at her teacher.

“You were only here at Hogwarts for the Philosopher’s Stone?”

The professor’s eyes had already bled to crimson, but the girl did not recoil. 

“It sounds as if you already suspected.” 

“I suspected as soon as you spoke Parseltongue back to me at the beginning of the year.” 

She walked down the steps and then held out the stone to him. 

“Just like that?” He tilted his head to the side.

“Just like that.” She smiled, her features healthier from how close they stood. “Is there anything else you need to get back to strength?” She tilted her head to the side, “The request for unicorn blood was an odd one earlier, but…” she shrugged, “It is better used when willingly given and my family has an apothecary so it all worked out I suppose.” 

Voldemort was waiting for the trick, however the girl looked at him with honest eyes. Unwrapping the turban from Quirrell’s head, he turned so his real face and eyes could look upon hers. 

“Is there anything you ask for in return?” 

She tilted her head to the side, and peered at his real face. 

“I only ask that when you rise to power once more, magical beings will have rights.” 

His smile revealed sharp teeth, “You could have been a Slytherin.” 

“Oh it was discussed. However, Asrar decided that Hufflepuff would be the safest for me due to my ailments.” 

“Asrar?”

“Oh yes, we decided on that being his nickname since saying ‘Mr Sorting Hat’ each time I talked to him seemed redundant.” 

“Fitting; mysteries or secrets.” 

“Yes!” The small girl nearly bounced in glee. She rocked back on her heels, an emerald serpent head peeking out of the neck of her robes as she did so. “Could we stay in contact? I’ve been learning Parselscript over the holidays. I could write in it, if you like?” 

He nodded his head sagely, “That will do for now.” His crimson eyes taking in the girl before him, “In regards to your ailment…”

She sighed, “It’s a curse. I remember the Headmaster putting it on me as a baby, I think its something to do with my twin brother but I’m not sure how it actually works. No one has been able to break it.” 

Quirrell’s fingernails dug into his palms, “We will find a way to break it.” 

Voldemort was only slightly surprised at how true his words were, after all she would be nearly useless if she didn’t get her magic under control. After all, she could only be the key to his inheritance if she was powerful AND a Parselmouth. 

“Will I be able to see you again?” Her eyes were starting to actually shine in a color now, nearly an Avada Kedavra green. 

“Once I’m at full strength, I’ll seek you out, little snake.” 


	5. Zinnia Meets the Big Bad Wolf

Fenrir was never going to be a good man or beast. However, he would always be a good Alpha. 

Though rumors regarding his villainy were exaggerated many were not far from the truth. He did bite children, muggle and wixen alike. However, the muggle children often were the outcasts of society that he knew would give him loyalty for giving them power. He however had never molested children or women. It was a line he never crossed; that didn’t stop those who were impregnated by him selling their stories to the press for money in their pockets and food in their bellies when times were hard.

He had on an occasion eaten ‘questionable’ meat, however there were times when his pack was starving and he had to provide. Always in wolf form they’d hunt, kill and eat their prey. 

Fenrir was the father of all shape-shifting wolves and had lived for centuries upon centuries. He had seen how humans treated their own and even worse the things they feared. 

In all the time he was alive, he had yet to find a contradiction to everything he knew to be true like the little human that smelled like pack. 

He heard of her through his contacts in various packs, they spoke of the child of the wolf who lived among the wizards. The child who had changed a wolf’s mind and heart. The trail led him to Lupin’s Apothecary. The name rang true in his ears. Anger had filled his veins remembering the words the eldest Lupin had once spoken of his kind and the young boy that had rejected him as Alpha but still held the scent of pack upon him. 

He entered the shop to find a young girl of barely 10 or 11 behind the counter, no adult in sight. She peered up at him through ash lashes and twinkle starting to appear upon her eye and a knowing smile upon her lips. 

“Have you come regarding our remake of Damocle’s potion?” She smiled as he stared, as his wolfish features made their way even more known. “I suspected you might come.” She bowed her little head at him in respect, causing his shoulders to stiffen waiting for someone to ambush him. But she merely raised her head and smiled, “My grandfather and Papa are currently out. You do not need to worry about them arriving anytime soon.” 

With a large lungful of air through his lungs, he could tell past the scents of the ingredients and potions that she was right. She was alone with the wolf. 

“I apologize, but could you be so kind as to switch the plaque on the door to ‘Closed’?” 

His eyes stayed upon the girl as he turned to the side, with a wave of his hand the door locked and the sign had changed. 

“Thank you!” She clambered down from the stool before turning back to him, “If you could follow me please.” She went down the corridor of the store, and after only a brief pause Fenrir followed her. She nearly tipped over while she was walking in the hall, and had to grab onto the wall for support. A small elf popped into existence by her side, “Tolkey this is the Lord I was telling you was going to arrive. Remember to keep it hush-hush from Grandpa and Papa.” The small elf with what looked like a nurse’s cap upon its floppy ears looked with wide eyes at Fenrir, eyes narrowed in suspicion, before she nodded but stayed by the young girl’s side. “Tolkey please open the door to the suites.” 

The young girl smiled back at Fenrir, as the elf went forward and tapped the door in the alcove three times before opening it. 

Immediately Fenrir’s senses were assaulted with the smell of what could be hundreds of wolves. 

The girl left behind any doubt that she knew who he was with her next words, “Come Lord Fenrir.” 

Through the door he went and was met with a vast forested land beyond the door. Small cottages dotted the land here and there. 

“When I got my Grandpa to revise the Wolfsbane potion, which doesn’t really contain much wolfsbane in it since that’s so very detrimental to the wolf, I knew that was just the start of what we could do.” The young girl turned back and smiled at Fenrir’s frozen figure in the doorway, “There are many wolves that lack a pack, so I convinced my Grandpa to make this place. They stay here only during the week of the full moon. Only payment we ask for is their silence and any potion ingredients they are legally able to come by when they are out and about.” 

A wixen wolf stood frozen outside their cabin as they watched the young girl’s approach with the famed wolf behind her. 

“Hello Vaughn! How are you feeling today?” 

The wizard eyed the wolf behind the girl suspiciously, before a small smile lit upon his lips.

“The potion helped, I barely felt any pain with the transformation.” 

The girl turned back to Fenrir, “Unlike the original Wolfsbane potion that suppresses the wolf, which ends up weakening both parts of the individual; our rendition helps soothe the pains of the change while kind of giving a peace drought to the human side so that it can better bond with the wolf.” 

Fenrir’s eyes widened this time and he looked at the young girl intently, “All things that having a pack would be able to do.” 

She smiled brightly up at him, “Exactly!” 

The small elf suddenly popped back into existence by her young mistress’s side, “They are back!” 

The little girl looked frantically toward the door, “Oh no! I’m terribly sorry Lord Fenrir, but would you be able to apparate out of here?” 

“Zinnia Lily Lupin!” 

The little girl cringed but then bravely hobbled over until she was standing in front of Fenrir. He let out a huff of laughter at the idea of her trying to protect him. 

“I can explain!” 

The pup Lupin appeared in the meadow, his eyes fearful as they gazed at the tall shadow behind his daughter. 

“Is he the reason you tricked us both going out of town?” The elder Lupin was now beside his son, but unlike his son’s suspicious looks he looked upon Fenrir with a look of fear mixed with sadness. 

“He needs to know we mean no harm to all wolves.” The little girl, Zinnia, raised her chin up defiantly. 

Fenrir was struck with how courageous the little girl stood even as she stood shaking before him. However, with a sniff he realized it was not fear that made her shake; no she smelled sick. His eyes blinked and his vision changed, he could see the thick ugly cloud that surrounded her magical core but her magic fought back. No wonder the little one looked so sickly. He had not realized that he had hunched over her, his nose close to her neck until she tilted her head toward him, her eyes sad.

“Even with the bite, I’d still be ill. I’m cursed, you see.” 

He tilted his head to the side, his curious wolf side coming forth. 

“Long ago I was cursed by a powerful wizard and until he dies or I can find some way to break it; I will always be sick and weak.” 

He straightened and peered at the Lupins. 

“Pup, your daughter is stronger than you are.” 

With a feral grin, he watched as the pup’s wolf came forth growling. 

The little girl stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her father’s legs, “It’s ok, Moony. He means no harm, it’s ok.” 

“I look forward to you seeing you again, wolf child.” 

Just before Fenrir apparated, he could see the bright green gaze of the wolf child and a smile appeared upon his lips. 


	6. Zinnia & the Mysterious Diary

With second year came letters that smelled like moon-dew, forests and letters with the elegant flowing language of Parselscript. 

Zinnia often wondered how others might think of her, if they knew that the quiet girl that sat at the edge of the Forbidden Forest reading books was penpals with two of the most dangerous wizards of the wizarding world. 

Fenrir would write tales of his past, updates on lostlings he’d found or contacts that needed help (that she’d send straight to her father and grandfather). Voldemort would write of dark magics, quizzing her on knowledge above her grade level and inquiring about anything she might have overhead at school. 

Then the whispers started, she knew it came from a lonely beast and after finding out no one else could hear them she concluded it must be of serpentine origin. It was hungry and searching for a way out. She would try to respond to it, but it never seemed to hear her. 

It wasn’t until she met the young Weasley girl and felt the surge of relief coming from a diary in her possession that things began to fall into place. 

The Weasley’s didn’t have any connections in their past that would be connected to a Parselmouth thus it only made sense that the diary did not actually belong to the young girl. So with that realization Zinnia felt no guilt with her plans to reaquission it. 

It was frighteningly easy. No one would ever suspect a Hufflepuff. 

She merely had to ‘faint’ at the right time as the young Weasley was rounding the corner. The girl had allowed her to rest against her book bag, as she went to fetch a teacher. Quickly Zinnia had reached inside and felt her magic respond as soon as her fingers glided over the diary. With a well-practiced movement, Zinnia transfigured a parchment paper inside the girl’s bag into a replacement of the diary, before shrinking the real one to fit in her pocket. The girl came back shortly afterwards with another Hufflepuff in tow, who then kindly helped Zinnia back to their dorm. 

Safely within her curtained off bed, Zinnia resized the diary and placed it in front of her. Her magic singing as she caressed the cover, a zing of static response from the diary’s magic in response. Smiling she opened the book, finding empty pages but with a smile she began to write. 

~I have acquired this diary from a young Gryffindor. It is not stealing, if the thing never belonged to the other in the first place.~

The Parselscript faded and Zinnia waited with bated breath.

~I have never spoken to someone else who understood Parselscript. Who are you?~

Zinnia let out a sigh of relief. 

~My name is Zinnia. I’m currently penpals with the only other Parselmouth I know; perhaps you two are related.~

For a moment there was no response, before once more the green ink soaked the paper and the other wrote back. 

~Who are they?~

~I’m not sure I can tell you yet. First, what’s your name?~

It was several minutes later that the response came through.

~Tom Riddle~

~I see. In that case I can tell you, after all from what the other has told me...I believe you two might be one and the same.~

~The other?~

~Yes. Voldemort.~

There were no more responses from the diary that night. However, despite no response Zinnia was feeling better than she ever had before. With the diary by her side, she had more energy than she’d had since those days in Professor Quirrell’s classroom. 

She had no time to write in the diary the following week, despite it being by her side she still grew tired easily. However, she was able to write her Parselscript pen pal and tell him of the diary in question and of the voice that she’d hear in the walls. 

Later in the week, only a day after her last Parselscript pen pal letter she received a note that said ~Have diary in hand, when you open letter.~ 

Suspecting what might happen, Zinnia went to her hidden corner by the edge of the Forbidden Forest before opening the letter as directed. With a brief tug of her navel, her world swam around her as the portkey took her away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is told in snapshots.   
> I wanted it to be this way because I didn't want Zinnia's story to be depressing. She deals with a lot every day. & as someone who is chronically ill (mentally & other physically) I didn't want to drag people down. I wanted this to be the story of someone's spirit to be better even in the face of dour circumstance.   
> So I thought I'd tell this in snapshots. You'd be able to tell that her day-to-day life was hard, but you wouldn't have to live it yourself (because if you already suffer from similar circumstances, I'm sure you don't want a play-by-play; at least I wouldn't).   
> Anyways long tirade over, I hope you like these snapshots of Zinnia's life.


	7. The Meeting of the Diary Tom

The portkey deposited her onto something that moved, looking up she realized she was sitting in the very lap of the Dark Lord himself. His eyes were still crimson, and he still looked like his form was on its way to looking human but wasn’t quite there yet; however his face was on the right side of his body this time. 

“Hi.” 

The Dark Lord Voldemort let a chuckle rumble through his chest, “Hello, little snake. I believe you have something of mine.” 

With a sigh, Zinnia handed over the diary looking at it forlornly. 

“What’s that look for, little snake?”

“Oh, I know you need it. It’s just it’s the first time I actually felt better in a long time.” She shrugged. 

His ruby eyes peered at her with almost a curious look in them. 

“Would you like to meet him?”

She tilted her head, “Who?”

Voldemort shook the diary in his hand, “The younger me?” 

She nodded her head enthusiastically. 

Without asking permission, the Dark Lord pricked her finger with a needle before placing it on the diary next to his own pricked finger. 

The space around them seemed to warp and then they no longer were in the study she had found herself after transported by portkey. Instead she found herself staring at a teenage boy, who peered at her with a deceptively charming smile. 

Zinnia tipped her head back to see the tall older Voldemort standing behind her, before looking back at the teenager.

“Hello again, Tom.” 

Voldemort strode up in front of his younger self, a knowing smirk upon his lips; “Were you planning to use the child as a sacrifice for your rebirth?” 

The teenager unraveled just a bit, but enough for his elder self to catch it. 

“Is it wrong that I wished to have a second chance? I would not have made your mistakes, being bested by a child.” The sneer broke the charming smile upon the youth’s face. 

“Um excuse me? That’s actually a misconception.” 

A unruly black curl fell upon the teenager’s forehead, “How so?” 

“Well…” 

“Yes Zinnia, how so?” Voldemort turned a wry smile that almost looked like a grimace upon his lips. 

“Well, I’ve spoken to my Papa about that night. Fleamont and Lord Potter were better protected than my birth mother and I. You see I believe Dumbledore wished to have a pawn that he could manipulate and I wouldn’t work because I was too powerful. I believe the curse he set upon me was two-fold, I think he wanted me to be the sacrifice.” Zinnia shifted on her feet and took a deep breath, “So with the death of my mother the requirement for your next horcrux was made, all he needed was you to disappear. When I was baby when the curse had just been placed when under severe distress I would have...um… I guess you could call them power surges. So when you cast AK on me…”

“The power surge happened and the curse rebounded.” Voldemort nodded, “However by then as I tried to stay a piece of my soul imprinted upon yours.” 

Zinnia nodded and glanced over at the teen who now no longer hid his shocked features. His dark eyes shifted and met with her bright green. 

“So you are a horcrux too?”

Zinnia nodded. 

“He killed your mother.” A flicker of something came over his features, not quite disbelief or confusion but something close. 

Zinnia shrugged and looked down, lacing her fingers together and wiggling them in a nervous habit she had started recently. 

“I have wondered, little snake; why despite the benefits you seem rather forgiving to the villain of your childhood.” 

At this a giggle came from Zinnia, “I apologize.” She cleared her throat as she saw the glare coming from both counterparts. “It’s just compared to what Dumbledore or my own birth father has done to me, you are far from the most villainous of my childhood.” 

“Your father?” The teen questioned further.

“Yes, as you can surmise from the prior thing, I am the sister of the so-called boy-who-lived. At the time of my mother’s death, my birth father ‘blamed’ me and stripped me of all Potter family magic. I would have died if my godfather Remus and his father didn’t adopt me, their families vaults may be nearly empty but their family magic still thrums strongly in their veins. Also, I don’t think it hurt to also be adopted as Moony’s pack.”

At the clearing of a throat, Voldemort garnered attention once more; “The werewolf accepted you as its own pup? That’s rare.” 

Zinnia shrugged, “His packmate had betrayed his own pup and Moony was the one who prompted Remus to break ties with my birth father. It broke his pack, but Grandpa Lyall and I filled in. Moony accepted me even on a full moon...well he still does.” 

“Interesting.” 

“Plus with our revision of the Wolfsbane potion inspired by how Moony acted around me on the full moon, we are able to help many packless wolves. I even got Fenrir’s approval.” 

Voldemort looked upon his horcrux, she nearly sparkled. She truly was a treasure, she had already gained the loyalty of the most fearsome werewolf the wizarding world had known. 

“So what’s going to happen to him?” Zinnia hitched her thumb back to point to the nearly sulking teen. 

“He’s far too large a soul fragment to be out and about; he will be reabsorbed.” 

Zinnia screwed her face up by wrinkling her nose, “It won’t hurt him will it?” 

“The ritual is intensive and painful but it will allow both of us to get stronger and regain a better form.” 

“Ok.” The room was starting to fade around them once more, and only with brief hesitation did Zinnia run back to the teen and hug him around his legs. “I’ll see you soon, Tom.” 

She almost thought she felt a hand upon her head, before the room refocused around her to show Voldemort’s study. 

Voldemort was looking at her thoughtfully, his eyes upon the diary on his desk. Then as if making up his mind, he took a piece of parchment on his desk and began transcribing a spell with descriptions and instructions. Once he was finished he handed Zinnia the parchment, “Upon the parchment you’ll find instructions to the Room of Lost Things. There you will find one of my other horcruxes.” 

Zinnia sighed and nodded, “Then I’ll be bringing it to you again.”

Voldemort steepled his hands and leaned forward on his elbows on his desk, “Read the rest of the parchment.” 

Zinnia read and found the instructions for a spell that would make an object moldable according to the thoughts of the caster. 

“Does this mean…?” Zinnia bit her lip, thinking perhaps foolishly that if she spoke it out loud he would take it back. 

Voldemort let out what almost sounded like a long-suffering sigh, “Yes once you retrieve the horcrux you’ll be able to cast the spell; then have it upon you in any sort of adornment you desire, customizable by thought.” 

“Thank you!” Zinnia ran over to the Dark Lord and without a thought gave him a hug at his side. She looked up at him, “What of the serpent that I can hear at Hogwarts?” 

“There is a spot in the wall by the library, hidden by tapestry that will allow you to speak to the creature. I would recommend letting the beast know it can hunt in the forest but stay hidden until further notice.”

“She sounds so lonely though.” 

“Zinnia.” His horcrux met his crimson gaze, “It would not be safe for you to go where the beast resides even with the added strength of a horcrux by your side. You will not put yourself in unneeded danger, understood?”

She nodded, her head tilted down.

“Zinnia.”

She let out a long sigh, “I understand.” 

“Enough of that its time for you to be sent back to Hogwarts.”


	8. A New Friend

The diadem was beautiful. As soon as Zinnia saw it in the Come & Go Room she instinctively knew that it was the other horcrux. It hadn’t passed her notice how much her ‘friend’ liked rich magical history and it only made sense that one (or more) of his horcruxes would be found in something legendary. 

Unlike the diary that held a strong effect (no doubt for how large a soul shard it had) the diadem seemed to have a restrained amount of power. However, the closer to her core she had it the better it benefited her; skin contact was the best. It sat beneath her robes and uniform resting near her heart and core. 

A strange thought came to her one night. What if the horcrux could feel like the other and was restraining its power because somehow it was aware. 

With a quick prick, she pressed her finger against the diadem necklace and closed her eyes focusing on where the diadem horcrux might reside. 

Opening her eyes she found herself surrounded by trees and snow. 

“Who are you? What are you doing here?” 

She twirled around and her breath caught in her throat, before her was an older Tom who was breathtakingly beautiful. His younger self was rather charming looking and handsome, but he just seemed to get better as he aged (even at 12 she could tell). 

“My name is Zinnia and I’m a horcrux like you.” She smiled as his features fluttered before resuming their expressionless form. ~I can speak Parseltongue too.~ 

His crimson eyes narrowed, “How have you come to possess this horcrux?”

“Oh the alive Voldemort told me where to find you, he even gave me a spell to transfigure the diadem so that I can have you with me wherever I go…” Zinnia tilted her head to the side, “Which must have been hard for him since he values the history of the diadem so much, but I made sure to keep as many of the design elements when I transfigured it.” 

“I would never…” He stopped and then approached her, his eyes squinted down at hers. “You are a Parseltongue.” 

Zinnia watched as he seemed to come to a conclusion that made sense. 

“Have you ever spoken to your horcrux?” 

Zinnia stared at him for a bit before shaking her head, “I didn’t think it was possible. I just met the diary at the beginning of the week. I don’t think pricking my finger and then…” She hmmed for a moment, “Unless I pressed it against my forehead’s scar specifically, I’ll have to try that at some point. However, I’m not sure he’d want to talk to me.” 

Without asking permission, the diadem pressed his own fingertip against her scar. 

“I don’t appreciate being summoned without any warning.” 

Zinnia turned in surprise to find an older Tom or Voldemort. She hadn’t really remembered his face when she was little, he was cloaked as well. 

_ Wow, he ages really well.  _

A dark chuckle came from the man. Her eyes widened wondering then if she had said that thought aloud.

“Zinnia, I’m in your head.” His smile was bitter but there was a lightness in his eyes that she didn’t expect to see. 

“You're not angry at me? For you know kinda unintentionally separating you from your main body?” 

“What do you mean?” The diadem rounded her so that he now stood to the side of the two. 

“I…”

“The child was merely a pawn used by Dumbledore. However thankfully Zinnia has the mind of a Slytherin.” 

Zinnia tilted her head as the diadem looked back and forth between the two. 

“Zinnia, have you wondered why you feel so connected to our counterparts?” The oldest horcrux gazed down at her with almost fond crimson eyes. 

She shook her head, “I thought it was because I was a horcrux.” 

The deep dark chuckle that came from the older Voldemort caused a shiver to go down her spine. 

“That is part of it, but just like you in your own way saved us we saved you.” His lips turned into a sneer at his next words, “Dumbledore placed the curse on you which in a short time would have killed you, despite your magical strength. However, by putting you in the position to become a horcrux he set the die rolling for you to overcome the curse’s effects. As soon as I was in your mind, my magic joined with yours and we fought together against the curse.” 

Zinnia tilted her head to the side, “So that’s why when I’m near the current Voldemort or you guys I don’t only feel safe but I also feel healthier?” 

He nodded. 

“I’m sure our counterpart is looking for a way to break the curse as soon as possible.” 

The diadem spoke up, “Or he could just have Dumbledore killed.” 

Zinnia spoke up, “In theory the curse would break but without knowing the actual curse’s makeup we can’t know for sure yet.” Her emerald eyes widened, “How did I save you?” 

The diadem’s eyes widened as he saw the older looking horcrux kneel before the young girl, “We were unable to claim our heirship until we could have a soulbond with a female Parseltongue. You may have some naga ancestry or its quite possible that since you were so young when I fused with you, your makeup changed.” 

“Soulbond, like a soulmate?” Zinnia looked curiously into his red eyes. “I suppose it would make sense. I’m useful.” 

Zinnia, despite trying her hardest, had failed to hide the hurt tone in her voice, the Voldemort that kneeled before her tilted her chin up, his lips turning up in the closest to a sincere smile he could manage. 

“We are Slytherin, it’s part of our very blood. Every part of Voldemort has always sought out power, you my dear Zinnia are powerful even despite the curse.” 

The diadem spoke up and his eyes flashed red as she made eye contact with him, “You are something precious. You are a treasure. We always protect what is ours.” 

The older Voldemort drew her attention back, that almost-smile upon his lips once more. “It helps that you are intelligent, cunning, brave without being foolhardy and you are not afraid of both sides of magic.” 

A tickle in the back of Zinnia’s subconscious made her realize that back in the real world the dorms were no longer silent. 

“I’ve got to go.” She nibbled on her lip. 

“You won’t be alone ever again, Zinnia. We’ll be there if you need us.” 

Her lips pulled up once more and a tension that both Voldemorts didn’t realize they had left them. 

“I’ll see you both soon.” 


	9. Sisters of Fate & Curses Revealed

Before Zinnia knew it the winter holidays were quickly approaching. With the holidays arriving soon came a letter from her Moony worrying over the fact that he and Grandpa Lyall had to go on a business trip to get a couple rare ingredients that could only be found in the Himalayan mountains. It was not a trip someone with Zinnia’s constitution could make, however staying at Hogwarts was not an option for it was not safe with Dumbledore as Headmaster. 

The solution came with dual letters from both her penpals. Fenrir had mentioned wishing to see her over the holidays since she mentioned she had connections with someone with a lot of power in the political scene. Zinnia thought perhaps that was just an excuse, despite his rough exterior she wondered if the ancient wolf was curious and didn’t want to admit it. Voldemort stated that she would spend the holidays with him. 

Moony and Grandpa Lyall weren’t aware of Voldemort yet; they knew of Fenrir and that was hard enough for them. Zinnia knew that it would take a little more time for them to be ready with the idea of her fate being tied with someone who was said to be sharing mutual destruction with her 

However, under a pseudonym Voldemort (Lord Thomas Devoy) wrote to her family and let them know that she would be protected and safe at his estate with her friends. That her friends were merely multiple shards of the same soul, of the same person, that owned the estate; her family was none the wiser. 

Moony’s letter was wary, but said after he received a letter from Fenrir of all people he would allow it. 

The past summer Moony had come to respect Fenrir as not his Alpha, but as the Alpha. Zinnia had explained the origins of Fenrir to her Papa and the wolf in him understood. Moony saw how Fenrir treated Zinnia like a wolf pup and knew she would be protected, so when he knew Fenrir would be stopping by during the holiday to check on her the wolf was relieved. 

  
  


It was on the train that Zinnia met a ghostly sort of girl. She shook her head, no, that was not right; the girl seemed to be made of moonlight. 

“The wrackspurts seem to enjoy your curse. They are quite frenzied.” Hair that seemed to glisten like it was woven with silver and starlight fell upon shoulder, as the girl tilted her head to the side, before she peered further into the otherwise empty train compartment. “Will the four of you mind the company?” 

Zinnia watched the girl of moonlight, “They will be fine. Please join us.” 

Geb’s head poked out from the collar of her shirt as soon as the girl floated in. 

“Girl of moonlight, what’s your name?” 

A whimsical sort of smile came upon small pink bowed lips, “Luna.” 

“You were named well then.” 

“Zinnia.” The Moon hummed, “The absent friend, strange. I have missed you, but we can fix that now.” 

Zinnia’s lips lifted into a hesitant smile as she peered into the clear blue eyes across from her, it was obvious that the girl had some form of the Sight. Perhaps she could see magical signatures, sense magical beings or even see between the layers of realities. 

“I think you and I will do just fine, Moon.” 

The Moon’s brightly striped socked feet swung back and forth in front of her, “It is better this way, for I must join you on your holiday.” 

First instincts were to be suspicious, the horcrux within her already whispered within her all the things she needed to do; but she shook her head and instead cocked it to the side. 

“Why is that?”

“Even the wolf will be wary if you stay with a man by yourself.” 

The rest of the journey was mostly spent in quiet observations about strange and wonderful magical beings and before they knew it they arrived at the station. Both girls left the train, and Zinnia gasped as the young girl slipped her small hand in her empty one. 

“You won’t ever be alone again, Zinnia. We’ll all be here for you.” 

A shiver ran through Zinnia as Luna echoed the last words that her horcrux said to her the first night she met him. 

A small reassuring squeeze of her hand caused Zinnia to look back at her companion who started to pull her through the crowd as if already sure of their destination. 

To the far right of the VIP floos stood a tall man, his face reminiscent of a less feverish version of the diadem horcrux. His eyebrow rose as the girl of moonlight smiled brightly up at him, before she dropped into a curtsy. 

Then Moon was leaning forward in a whisper, “A change of plans, my lord. An impromptu visit from a certain wolf, means I must join on your holiday.” She then rocked back on her heels, her smile bright, “Zinnia and I are lost sisters. Secrets unspoken stay unspoken forever.” 

Zinnia smiled as she looked between the two, she could practically hear the figurative cogs and wheels turning in Voldemort’s head. 

“I believe I was meant to meet the moon today, Lord Devoy.” 

His piercing blue eyes met hers and she smiled in turn; knowing they would be having a long conversation once they reached the manor. Although she did look forward to him trying to get a straight answer out of Luna, without any harm being done for Zinnia had already decided Luna would be protected. 

  
  


It wasn’t until they were walking down Diagon Alley towards Gringotts for their appointment that Luna’s worth was shown to Voldemort. 

“Zinnia!” 

Zinnia jumped and turned with wide eyes. She had a feeling she might be seeing him soon because of Luna’s hints but not as soon as it had come. 

“Papa?”

Her father’s eyes were already flashing gold as they peered at her hand perched upon Voldemort’s arm as he had been steering Luna and her through the crowds (with Luna attached to Zinnia’s other side). 

“Moony, it’s alright. This is Lord Thomas Devoy. The one that wrote the letter.” 

A growl rumbled through her father’s chest, and Zinnia eyed the crowds around them worriedly. However, it was Luna that saved the day. She stepped forward and the oddest thing happened. It was as if a sort of calm came over the wolf. 

Zinnia glanced up at Voldemort to see he’d seen the change as well, before looking back at Luna. It was as if there was a bubble of protection around the four of them, protecting them from the crowd’s attention. Luna was glimmering again, like she had when Zinnia had first met her; like a full moon on a cloudless night. 

“Hello, Mr. Lupin. My name is Luna Lovegood. Lord Thomas Devoy is my godfather.” Luna stood tall, not bowing to the wolf. Moony’s eyes were still gold but calm before the girl that seemed to not only look like the moon but personify it. Her tones were calming and lilting, and Zinnia watched as her father’s breathing slowed to a more natural pace, “Your pup will be safe. I will protect her as my own.” 

It was as if the lies calmed the man but the truths calmed the wolf. Remus needed to hear a reasonable excuse for why Zinnia’s hand was on a man’s arm going down a street. However, Moony needed to know at the core that his pup would be safe and protected and Luna gave him the answer. 

Zinnia knew it was more than that though. The power Luna was showing over Moony was something she’d only heard about in legends and suddenly she wondered something more. If perhaps Luna and her were ‘sisters’ for more reasons than one. 

The bubble of protection burst as Remus returned and his gaze returned to blue. 

“Why are you not staying at Rook House then?” 

Luna smiled back at Zinnia and Voldemort almost as if to reassure them that their secrets were safe, “Father has claimed to find an ancient treasure map to the hiding spot of an ageless Hydra. He was afraid that the trip would be far too dangerous. So he thought it better for me to spend it with a friend.” 

Remus’s eyes widened almost to comical size, “That indeed sounds like a perilous journey. My father and I are headed for the Himalayas ourselves.” 

Luna clapped her hands, “Have you perhaps found the trail that leads to Shangri La? I’ve heard such interesting legends of it.” 

Remus shook his head, “I’m afraid not. It’s a rare potion ingredients expedition.” 

Zinnia stepped forward, “Are you heading off then soon, Papa?” 

Remus turned toward his daughter, his face turning slightly grim once more. 

“I don’t like leaving you behind.” 

Zinnia sighed as she found herself in his warm embrace, even if his tweed jacket scratched her cheek a little bit she still nuzzled his cheek. 

“I’ll be fine. I’m with friends. I’m safe. More importantly I’m away from him.” Her arms tightened one last time around her father’s neck, “Is Grandpa already halfway there?” 

She felt him nod, before she sighed. Of course, he had been worried and had come to check on her. Luna saved them, sweet Luna. Pulling back she kissed his cheek, “Give him a hug from me and tell him to take his potions and eat and…” 

Remus let out a slightly wet laugh, “I will, I will. I love you, pup.” 

“I love you too, Papa. Now, no more dragging your feet. Go, have your adventure!” 

  
  


They waited until her father disappeared into the crowd again before Voldemort grabbed her hand and placed it back on his elbow. Zinnia let out a laugh, which promptly earned her a look that promised she’d earned herself an extra hour of study time that night. A soft giggle came to Zinnia’s left as a soft hand slipped into her unoccupied hand as they made their way to Gringotts. 

  
  
  


The appointment at Gringotts brought them into an office laden with golden filigree encased in glass upon the walls and a large solid desk in the center of the room. 

“Don’t worry it won’t hurt, the blades are coated with the saliva of the dunkle fish who are known for the…” 

“Three drops of your blood on this parchment here,” the goblin interrupted Luna who merely sat back in the chair by the door serenely. 

Zinnia stood and followed direction, and as the Moon had said it didn’t hurt as her finger was pricked and the crimson droplets fell. 

A wave of dizziness surprised her and she was thankful as Voldemort grabbed her from falling, healing her finger as he did so. It was amazing how long she’d lasted that day. Of course, she had been close to Voldemort and the horcrux upon her skin the whole time so that had helped. 

Zinnia didn’t realize she had blacked out, until her shoulder was being shaken and the voice of her horcrux whispered, ‘It’s time to wake up!’

She blinked her eyes and looked up into the crimson gaze of her soulmate, fellow soulbond, fellow soul holder. Zinnia sighed and she wondered if she heard a combined sigh in her head; most likely the diadem and her horcrux agreed she was thinking too much shortly after passing out. She blinked again, this time her eyes stayed closed a moment longer as she took a deep breath letting her mind settle before she opened them again. 

A small smile quirked across her lips, “I must have an allergy to dunkle fish saliva.” 

Luna’s responding giggle was not as light hearted as Zinnia would have wished. It was high pitched, almost frenzied; not at all like the girl she had come to know that day. 

Voldemort’s arms tightened around Zinnia, pulling her closer to his chest as his whole body shook. It was then she realized the whole room was shaking. He was taking deep breaths trying to settle what she realized was his raging magic. 

She wondered then why he was so angry, she had been sick before. 

“What is it? What did the test show?” 

His voice came out deathly cold and quiet, “I have done many evil things in my life. Things that I do not regret and yet…I would never do…” The shaking started up again and his arms tightened almost painfully around her, “I would never do what he has done to you.” He took a deep breath, “He has sinned so greatly that Magic itself has sought to right the balance by keeping you alive, but even then…” 

Zinnia couldn’t see anything, barely could breath with her face stuffed in the front of his chest and yet she could barely believe even as she heard it, the tiny choked sob that came from him. 

“Voldemort I need to know what’s going on.” Her voice was muffled against his front, but she knew he could hear her. 

He straightened, his face falling to its expressionless mask but all his glamour was gone. A brief glimpse at Luna, confirmed what Zinnia already believed that she already had seen through them. 

“When I taught you and observed first year, I had already surmised that the curse must be siphoning your power and magic off to not only Dumbledore but also your twin brother.” 

Zinnia nodded. She had come to the same conclusion. 

She spoke up, “We also came to the conclusion that Dumbledore had already siphoned off a fair amount of my power when he first placed the curse leaving me vulnerable to either being killed on the night of your attack or being created into a horcrux.” 

“We?” Voldemort’s crimson gaze narrowed.

Zinnia tapped her scar and lifted the diadem necklace from her collar before replacing it. 

He nodded. 

Zinnia looked at him and saw for the first time Voldemort seemed unable to put to words what he needed to say. She realized in that moment that he had never felt pain for another before, this was a brand new experience for him. No doubt frightening for someone always in control, she tilted her head to the side, her hand reaching out to touch his face when Luna’s voice rang out. 

“He’s spoken of as being a beacon of the Light however he’s always been dark, he just hides it better.” 

Zinnia turned her head toward Luna. 

Luna was staring off into the distance, eyes unseeing, dried tear tracks down her cheeks. 

“He put a fail-safe in the curse in the case that you did not die the night Voldemort came. The prophecy shown was fake. The Seer fake. He killed the Seer who spoke of the one with the power to make a new era. She was pretty in the lake, like the story of Ophelia. They said she drowned herself. That’s how the Light lord does things.” Luna swallowed her and let out a small cry. “You just kept living.” She looked straight into Zinnia’s eyes, “So he enacted the fail-safe. Not only would he have your magic, your power but he’d have your life as well.” 

Zinnia swallowed, “My life?”

Voldemort’s voice was so dead, so quiet, so frightening; “He’s taking your very life force even as we speak.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not crying...You're crying.


	10. Inheritance

"Lady Peverell, we have long awaited your arrival at Gringotts."

"Lady?" Zinnia turned toward the goblin at the center of the room. 

The goblin's eyes were shining brightly, "The goblin nation has been allied with the Peverell line since the day Death blessed it. Once you reclaim your ring we will requisition the heirloom that is rightfully yours. Once you have it you'll be one step closer to not having to fear Death by the hand of any mortal again."

Zinnia felt Voldemort lean forward, "This heirloom does it happen to be one of Deathly Hallows?"

The goblin did not answer Voldemort right away instead they scrutinized him before glancing down at his ring hand, "You also have one of the items that will help your soulmate in this endeavor."

Zinnia blushed, "Oh we aren't soulmates, we are soulbonded but…"

The goblin let loose a dry crackle and gave them a sheet of paper, "You already have her health and magical maladies page, this is her inheritance."

  
  


**Zinnia Lily Lupin (Born: Zinnia Lily Potter)**

**Parents by Birth:**

**Father: James Potter**

**Mother: Lily J Potter nee Evans (Born: Plor na mBan)**

  
  


After reading who her mother once was, Zinnia looked at Voldemort in fear, "You are not going to be punished for her death will you? I know it was wrong and horrible but I don't want you to die!"

Zinnia hugged Voldemort this time, it was her holding him tightly, her magic rising. 

Luna's airy voice rose, "Voldemort made a promise not to kill your mother, little flower."

Zinnia raised her head looking into Voldemort's unblinking gaze, "Is that true?"

His hand rose and touched her scar, "I was completely mad then but still I always held to my word. There's magic in promises. Your mother jumped in the way of the spell meant for you."

Zinnia looked down at her lap and felt something wet roll down her cheek, she touched it. "I'm crying, why am I crying?"

"She remembered her inheritance that night. She knew you were the only one that could hold it true, so she broke her bonds and stepped into the green light." The moon seer's voice was closer now, and Zinnia felt as a hand started to run fingers through her hair. 

"She loved me?"

The hand paused only for a moment before it started again, "She had blinders on. She was shown to see only one child. Then that night she saw you, she saw you and the blinders came off. She loved you."

"So she did just what Dumbledore expected her to do. Sacrifice herself out of guilt for the child she forgot." Zinnia's throat was sore but her words still lacked the venom she felt they deserved. "How many more will die for his every whim?"

"Lady Peverell, once you've received your inheritances, power and connected with your alliances you will be able to to remove the stain."

Zinnia's wry smile at the goblin's way of describing Dumbledore made both her companions relax slightly as her magic settled and she rose her chin and began reading from the parchment regarding her inheritances once more.

**Parents by Magic:**

**Father: Remus Lupin (aka Moony)**

**Grandfather: Lyall Lupin**

**Grandmother: Queen Niamh of Tír na nÓg**

Zinnia looked up in surprise once more, "I know the legends but this would mean somehow actively she's taking a role in my life right now, wouldn't it?"

Voldemort turned her chin toward him, and she could see the possessive, greedy gleam in his eye that should scare her but didn't. 

"She's most likely part of the magic of this universe trying to balance out the wrongs that were committed against Magic itself."

"She comes in my dreams often, she's very pretty like the stories say. She's wanted to see you for a very long time but until you receive your magical inheritance she's unable to contact you. She's only able to help through me and the magic." Luna spoke up.

Zinnia looked back to the parchment.

**Heiress to Lupin's Apothecary and all within.**

**Heiress to the rights of Wolf-peace potion.**

**Heiress to the Honorable & Venerable House of Lupin.**

**Lady Slytherin (shared with soulbond/soulmate)**

**Lady Peverell (by magic/paternal)**

**Lady of Tír na nÓg (will gain title of 'Princess' at time of magical inheritance)**

**Current Magical Abilities: Beast-Flora Speech, Parseltongue, Parselscript**

**Future Magical Inheritances: Fae or Elven coming of age, Natural animagus**

**Soulbond: Tom Marvolo Riddle**

**Soulmate: Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Despite everything that had already happened just in the last day it was at that moment when Zinnia really wished she could curse. Could Dumbledore suspected all along?

There were a couple of pretty bad ones she heard Papa say a couple times when he didn't know she could hear him and he'd just read some article about another one of the scandalous escapades of either her birth 'father' or his best friend.

However it was the horcrux in her head that finally blurted out the 'f' word quite loudly in her head.

Zinnia winced and tapped her scar lightly, "I agree, however not so loud you'll give me a headache."

"Lady Peverell, would you like to claim your rings?" 

Zinnia nodded and left Voldemort's lap, but not before blushing slightly realizing she'd been sitting on him this whole time. 

She was grateful to the goblins for their efficiency. The Peverell ring soon sat on her middle finger.

The goblin spoke up, " When Lord Slytherin decides to give you the Ressurection stone ring it will merge automatically with your Peverell lordship ring." The goblin's eyes seemed bore themselves into Voldemort over Zinnia's shoulder, "If you're worried for the soul shard hidden in it, we have a mostly painless ritual you can do today that will allow you to reabsorb the shard with no harm to the ring." The goblin's grin was almost bloodthirsty, "It is merely a question of what you value most."

Zinnia could feel Voldemort's gaze upon her back but she would not look at him. She would not regret later thinking he made a choice due to her attention upon him.

"The last item is the Elder Wand in Dumbledore's possession."

The Dark Lord's voice rumbled in the way it did when he was devising some grand scheme.

The goblin's grin widened, "Indeed it is." 

"It will take too much time before I can face Dumbledore." 

Zinnia turned as she heard Voldemort stride forward, her eyes widening as he slid his family ring from his finger before taking up her hand and slipping the ring on her middle finger beside the Peverell crest. 

The ring resized and sent a surge of warmth through her as the familiar feeling of a horcrux upon her skin did. With eyes wide she watched as the two rings merged, the Peverell ring 'hiding' the other while still giving her the warmth and energy of the horcrux. 

"This way you'll be protected." 

Zinnia looked up at him with misty eyes, "Thank you." 

"Lord & Lady Slytherin would you like to claim your rings?"

Zinnia watched as Voldemort slipped the Slytherin lordship ring where his other ring had vacated and watched with a small smile as a tension left him that probably only she'd be able to notice. 

Zinnia slipped her Slytherin ring on her ring finger before turning back to the goblin only to blink in surprise. 

"There's more?"

The goblin opened each box and Luna gasped in awe beside Zinnia. 

"Beautiful!"

"Gifted to you by your grandmother, fitting a lady of Tír na nÓg. Each jewelry piece has protections embued in them, they may not solve your health issues Lady Peverell however they will keep you otherwise safe and unharmed. They are only visible to the eye to those who first saw them gifted." 

Zinnia looked at the jewelry pieces and felt overwhelmed. The metal looked like what she imagined mithril would look like and the gems glittered like stars that fell from the skies. She knew too well that in her sickness she was not very pretty, the jewelry before her would shine more brightly upon someone like Luna than her. 

Zinnia glanced over at Luna to find her glaring at her, she'd never imagined to see such a look in the moon's eyes especially directed towards herself. 

"Zinnia Lily Lupin!" Luna was tiny yet fierce with her hands upon her hips she pointedly stared Zinnia down. "You will not think such thoughts. We are all just reflections of our own thoughts. If you think you are ugly, then that's what you will start to seem...and I won't have it!" 

Voldemort chuckled from behind, he actually chuckled. It was such a rare thing Zinnia turned with wide eyes to view it.

His crimson gaze was still intense like it had been from the results of her inheritance test and yet there at the corners of his eyes were the littlest dips of amusement.

Zinnia turned back around, "Um, I'm sorry Luna. I'll try not to think so negatively."

The goblin spoke up once more just in time, "To the vaults then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is back to Voldy's manor (or Devoy's) for the holiday and then a Fated meeting occurs.


End file.
